Dropping Utauloids
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Cryptids, a mutation of comupter code and living matter, haunt the cybernetic world Crypt. This world is policed by two organizations. The VOCAL and the UTAU. This story follows two high ranking UTAUs as they deal with their bizarre new recruit.
1. New Teammate

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>-UTAU DROP-<strong>

**[23:39:02]**

Ruko dodged the clawed hand of the Cryptid, the beast striking and collapsing the ground where she had been standing. Drawing her dual pistols she unloaded into the beast's side.

Data fragments flew in all directions as the bullets ripped into the Cryptid. Ruko was so focused on removing the Cryptid's arm, that she didn't notice a second one slither up behind her and lunge. She was then flying through the air as the Cryptid attempted to get above her.

Spinning around Ruko unloaded more into the flying Cryptid. The beast's face exploded as the two landed. Data fragmets bouncing off of the tiled floor as the beast landed ontop of her. The Cryptid's arms flailed as its life faded from its body. Ruko gritted her teeth as she tried to push the dying beast off of her.

She then heard a low hiss and she looked back and cursed loudly. The first Cryptid stood over her with all four of its eyes shining red, it was angry. The beast rose its arm and prepared to strike the pinned girl, but before it could even move the beast's chest imploded. The red lights slowly faded to yellow as the Cryptid exploded into fragments, the flying Cryptid followed soon after.

Ruko stood and dusted herself off and picked up her discarded guns, holstering them she looked at the scorch mark left by the Cryptid.

"I never let myself get careless, dang it."

Ruko lifted her arm and activated the display panel in her sleeve. A timer popped up, it stated that she had three minutes before she would have Dropped. She bared her teeth again, why was it seeming that she was having a really bad day.

Lowering her arm she was about to reach the button on her belt to initiate the Drop, but she was stopped when she heard a low whirring sound. Spinning around with her guns already in hand. She would have pulled the triggers, but she stopped when she saw that the sound was coming from an Orbital that was floating behind her, its nozzle smoking from recent gunfire.

"Who do you belong to?"

Ruko put one of her guns away and reached for the device, it pulled itself away from her and slid its gun shut. The Orbital flew away, and Ruko followed it. The device led her to one of the higher platforms, where she could vaguely see the silhouette of a person standing on the edge. The orbital floated around them before it joined with them, the person then vanished in a red ring of data.

Ruko raised an eyebrow, but she dismissed any questions that she had as her timer started beeping at her. She gave one last look at the platform where the other person was standing as she clicked the button on her belt. The blue and green of the area was then replaced by red and blue data rings.

* * *

><p><strong>[C.H. Academy: Room U02]<strong>

Ruko groaned as she sat in her classroom. Her teacher was droning on and on about the level of Cryptid activity over the past month. She honestly didn't care, however her friend Defoko, sat diligently beside her and was taking a mass quantity of notes.

"You know 'Oko, there is no need to take notes when every single person basically teaches the exact same thing."

Defoko sighed as she put down her pencil, turning to Ruko she began signing rapidly.

'Just because you think school is pointless does not mean I have to as well. Besides, there are always some interesting bits of information on the Cryptids that are active.'

Ruko waved her hand to dismiss the girl, she could care less about something she had heard a million times already. If she wasn't an S-Rank Diver, if she was still a rookie, then she would probably have show some interest in the subjects that got drilled into the students every day.

A student hurried into the classroom, Ruko could tell by the stripes on her shoulder that the student was a freshman. The student handed the teacher a piece of paper. The man read it and nodded, he then looked up to both Ruko and Defoko.

"Ruko Yokune, Uta Utane, you are both needed in the Headmaster's office."

Ruko could see Defoko flinch out of the corner of her eye. On many an occasion she had been called, but never Defoko. She stood up and straightened out her uniform as she proceeded to walk out of the room. She made sure to grab Defoko on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>[C.H. Academy: Headmaster Quarters]<strong>

Ruko walked into the massive room slowly, trying to allow Defoko to use her as a shield for what ever bad thing was sure to happen. She had to admit though, the Headmaster had an interesting office.

The room was mostly a glass sphere that had a platform suspended by several walkways. Four curved columns rose from the base of the sphere to the top, waterfalls poured from the the top to the base of the sphere.

In the middle of the suspended platform was the Headmaster sitting at her desk. Ruko was hesitant around the Headmaster, she did hate to admit that. The Headmaster was a V-Rank Diver, the highest rank and honor one could be bestowed upon a Diver. The Headmaster watched the two enter with her piercing cyan eyes. Ruko and Defoko stopped before the desk and bowed.

"Greetings Headmaster Hatsune, for what do I owe this meeting?"

The Headmaster chuckled as she flipped a file on her desk closed. She then motioned for the two to sit.

"Ruko, Defoko, I have called you here for a special assignment. Being that you two are the highest ranking Divers, I thought that you two would be perfect."

Ruko could see Defoko visibly relax when those words left the Headmaster's mouth. Ruko smiled and nodded.

"So, what is our assignment Headmaster?"

The Headmaster snapped and the two could hear the doors open. In walked a teacher with a girl who had red hair and cold crimson eyes. She wore a black and grey version of the school's uniform that had glowing red lines.

The two made their way to the platform and positioned themselves besides the Headmaster. The woman at the desk then motioned towards the girl.

"This is our new recruit into the UTAU team. She is an experimental new weapon in the fight against the Cryptid. I want you two to train her."

Ruko blinked, what did she mean by 'weapon'?

The headmaster nodded to the red haired girl. The girl then bowed and responded with an emotionless, almost mechanical, voice.

"Hello. I am UTAU-loid Prototype 0401. My classification is Teto Kasane."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

I wanted to try something new, and I also wanted to write a Utauloid story. I couldn't tell if I wanted a school setting, or something else. I chose to combine several things for this one.

Teto is my favorite Utualoid, so I feel good writing something about her and Ruko.

This will eventually be a TetoxRuko story, so I hope you enjoy that.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	2. Morning's Misconceptions

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>[UTAU Housing: Room 23]<strong>

Ruko was fast asleep, entangled in her blankets. Her light snoring was the only sound in the room. She was so deep in sleep that she didn't notice Teto standing above her, staring down at the sleeping girl with emotionless eyes.

Teto looked to the clock that was sitting on the nightstand, it read 8:03, she then turned back to the sleeping girl. She slowly lifted her hands and carefully slid them under Ruko. Lifting the girl from the bed the robot girl turned and made her way to the side bathroom.

Making sure that she avoided the door frame she turned and stood before the bathtub. A quick scan told the robot that the water in the tub was a sufficient temperature. She then moved the sleeping girl above the water and then dropped her into the tub.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Ruko began thrashing. The girl exploded out of the water and her blanket, she gasped for air, she wrapped her arms around herself as she suddenly felt the full chill of the water.

"Good morning."

"Teto?! Why am I in the tub?!"

"You are 30 minutes late for the transport to the academy. I understand that normal humans would want to take a bath before such activities as going to school."

"Teto, what day is it?"

"Saturday, October, 18th day. 8:06 in the morning."

Ruko nodded as she pushed herself into standing. She turned towards Teto and proceeded to punch the girl in the hand. She then recoiled as her hand clanged against the girl's metal frame. Teto tilted her head back and simply blinked.

"Why do you strike at me? Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes, Teto, you did something wrong. Today is Saturday, so school doesn't start for another five hours!"

Teto looked to the side as she seemed to be going over the information that Ruko presented her. She then slouched slightly.

"Oh, I apologize. I was only aware of the weekday schedule."

"Well its not that bad, I should probably have been up already."

Teto then straightened herself and nodded as Ruko just stared at her.

"Good, now I advise you hurry. I have prepared breakfast, Uta Utane is already up and waiting for you."

Following Teto's statement the two stood there staring at one another. Ruko could feel herself growing steadily growing annoyed. Finally she spoke up.

"Teto, I need you to get out of here."

"Why?"

"GET OUT!"

Teto was pushed out of the bathroom and the door was slammed behind her. It took her a few seconds to register what had happened, but when she did she simply shook her head and went to leave the room.

"Humans are really confusing creatures."

* * *

><p><strong>[C.H. Academy: Crypt Drop Facility]<strong>

Ruko yawned as she pulled her weapons out of her locker. Defoko sat on a bench behind her tightening the straps on her boots. The other UTAU and VOCAL students were finishing their preparations. Teto stood off in the corner watching the interactions between the others.

Ruko closed her locker as she placed her guns into their holsters, she then turned to Defoko as the mute girl locked a pair of black and amethyst gauntlets onto her arms. Locking the weapon down Defoko gave it a once over and smiled.

"I still don't understand why you chose punching as a way to deal with Cryptids, they aren't liable to just stand still."

'At least I don't have to waste money on ammunition.'

Ruko shrugged, she really couldn't argue with that logic. She was about to make a joke when Teto tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it Kasane?"

"Why is everyone giving me such weird looks?"

"Probably because you are standing in the corner watching everyone get ready, most would think that to be inappropriate."

"I have no interest in such activities."

"Still, practically no one knows you're a robot, so they will think that if you continue staring at them."

Teto turned to the group of girls that she had been observing, they looked at her and began talking amongst themselves in hushed tones.

"Then I shall apologize for the misconception."

Ruko grabbed Teto's arm before she got too far, Teto simply turned and stared at her.

"You are not going to do that, we need to hurry and get to the platforms. 'Oko, you coming?"

The girl giggled and nodded, walking besides Ruko as she dragged Teto behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>[C.H. Academy: Drop Platforms]<strong>

Ruko stepped onto her platform, Defoko and Teto following and getting onto their respective platforms. Several scientists were typing at their consoles, making sure that the Drop wouldn't mess up. One of the scientists looked up from her computer and turned to Ruko.

"Ruko Yokune, are you prepared for Drop?"

"Whenever you are ready, I just want to get this over with."

The scientist nodded and returned to her console, she input a command and the platforms began to glow.

"Commencing UTAU Drop sequences in ten seconds."

Rings floated up from the platforms and began circling the three girls. Data like energy lines began lighting up around them. Red and blue for Ruko, Amethyst for Defoko, and Crimson for Teto. The rings began spinning faster and faster, each becoming a blur of light.

"Drop in five, four, three, two, one. Dropping!"

Ruko blinked and the world turnned white.

* * *

><p>Ruko held out her arms as data began collection around her. The uniform began breaking apart and reforming. Her white coat turned black and enlongated until it was a trench coat, the sleeves vanished and reformed as seperated ones. Data wrapped around her as the familiar weight of the digital holsters formed around her pistols.<p>

A headset and visor formed and Ruko felt herself begin to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>-UTAU DROP-<strong>

**[00:55:37]**

Ruko scanned her surroundings, trying to locate the Cryptids that Defoko had picked up. Defoko sat beside her typing on her data pad, Teto stood completely still, watching the sky.

"Are you sure its here? I can't see anything."

"Yes, there are two Imprisoned Eagles, and one Dual Cross. It says there are close, I have no idea why you can't see them yet."

Ruko sighed, Cryptids were alway finding ways on making things difficult for the ones hunting them. Ruko was about to call to Teto to make her move, but she was interrupted by the ground erupting. A large snake comprised of data cubes and virus circles shot upward. It moved its front towards Ruko and opened its leading cube, a sign that it was roaring. Ruko smiled as she pulled out her pistols.

"Well, we found the Dual Cross. Defoko, note that it is still in its infantile form for later."

Defoko nodded and stood, her gauntlets begining to glow as she raised her fists. Teto didn't do anything, Ruko was curious about this, but she left that thought alone.

The snake lunged and Ruko fired, the shots hit the open core and exploded, this caused the snake to reel back and close. Defoko dashed forward with incredible speeds, she then punched one of the lower cubes. Her armored fist connected and buried itself into the cube, purple fluid began spraying from the wound.

The snake bucked and threw Defoko, Ruko dropped her pistols and caught the flying girl. The snake then took its chance and rammed into the two. As Ruko slid to the side, Teto finally looked down to the snake.

Raising her arms the blades on her skirt began to open up. The front two blades seperated and began swirling around her as they opened up cannons. Ruko noticed this and raised an eyebrow as she put Defoko down.

"She has orbitals? Wait, is she the Utau I saw?"

Teto snapped her fingers, gaining the attention of snake. The snake lunged and the orbitals fired. Both shots impacted onto the snake's lead unit, exploding and melting holes into the armor. The snake collapsed and began rubbing its face into the ground, trying in vain to get rid of the melted pieces of its armor.

Defoko took her chance and dashed forward again, her gauntlets opening blades along the knuckles. She slammed both arms into one of the parts of the snake's body. Grunting Defoko then began to lift the massive Cryptid, tossing her arms up the snake then began flying into the air.

"Ruko now!"

Shaking herself Ruko rushed for her downed weapons. Grabbing then she jumped up and aimed for the holes in the snake's armor. Pulling the triggers she unloaded a torrent of bullets into the Cryptids exposed insides.

The Dual Cross landed and started writhing on the ground as smoke poured from its wounds. Teto's orbitals began circling the beast as they started unloading their own shots into the injured beast.

Teto then snapped again, the remaining two blades opened up and started circling her. Ruko watched in horror as the weapons turned the wounded creature into dust. Ruko looked to Teto to see that the robot girl's eyes were glowing with data streams.

"Two signatures detected, eliminating remaining Cryptids."

The orbitals then collected around her and aimed upward, they each then fired. There were four explosions, followed with crashing of two massive dragon-like Cryptids. Holes burned into their wings.

Ruko readied her guns as Defoko again opened her gauntlets blades. Teto lifted her hand and the orbitals slid forward and locked together into a diamond.

The two Cryptids rose and roared as their wings shifted into arms. The first one took one step and was immediately shot through its right eye by Ruko. The beast collapsed and exploded into data as the second one advanced.

Defoko rushed forward and punched the dragon's leg, the beast tripped and she followed up her attack with a punch to the beast's chest. The dragon hit the ground and slid back. Teto's orbitals then fired a shot that pierced the Cryptids chest, erasing it and leaving the hole reflecting like glass.

The beast fell to the ground and exploded, Teto collected her orbitals as Ruko gave her a look.

"Teto, is this your first time hunting?"

"Negative. I have been on five solo hunts beforehand."

"Great, then we need to talk when we get back."

Each of the girls, noting in their logs that the mission was complete, initiated their return Drop and vanished.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Just to say, Defoko is mute in the real world. She can talk in Crypt.

How did I do with the transformation scene? Her Crypt attire is her actual attire exept updated for combat. Teto's is her Append, except with boots and wings.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
